A Vampire's Christmas
by InspiredInTheMoment
Summary: The Fang Four answers the question, everyone's dying to know just how exactly how Souless Vampires celebrate Christmas? Slightly BA.


_**A Vampire's Christmas**_

_**By InspiredInTheMoment**_

Christmas time makes one think of Santa, candy-canes, lots of pretty lights and presents stuffed under the tree. Vampire's, however, had a different view of the holiday back in the day. With there no pretty light bulbs, they set people on fire. No jolly music playing on the radio, screams of terror were music enough for them. And candy-canes? Who needs candy when you can have nice fresh blood? They have all they need, of course they always want more, that's why they have they're annual slaughter of the carolers, that was Darla's favorite, and this year was no different. She had to go out and get her boys something to eat, and even though she wasn't very fond of "Spike" it just right seemed to get him something, being his Grandsire and all. And Drusilla…was another story entirely, there was a love/hate relationship between those two. Ever since Angelus sired Dru, Darla felt a sense of threat towards her, for Angelus adored Drusilla, she couldn't see why, but he did none the less. To Darla, Dru was a child, if anything. She was a lunatic, no thanks to Angelus. But she had no choice but to put up with her, she tried reasoning with Angelus, but there was no use, Dru was a solid part of the group, there was no moving her, Darla had to embrace that. And when Drusilla sired William, she knew there was no getting rid of him either, the high point of William is that he preoccupied Dru's wondering mind, making her bearable, at least for Darla, Angelus enjoyed seeing Dru crazed, knowing he was the one who made it be. He took great pride in it, he would sit and watch her go on about the stars, how they talked to her, and he would smirk with content, and eventually call her to him to play. Darla hated knowing that Angelus "played" with Drusilla, but what can you expect with a creature with no soul? Its not as if she hasn't ever had her fair share of men behind his back, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Spike on the other hand, was always out hunting out when Angelus and Dru were…playing. He always insisted Dru was his and no one else's, that's what made him weak.

The year 1883, and it was Christmas Eve. They were vacationing like the family that they were in Rome, Italy for the holidays. Tourists rate was up on a high, so they had easy picking for food. They were standing in the town square, right after feeding, they were doing they're annual burning down of the big Christmas tree, right in front of the fountain, Darla's favorite spot. Drusilla was looking into the water, fascinated by all the coins people had thrown in.

"It's shiny…look at all the coins, my Angel. They're so pretty, and they have different colors." Drusilla said in her usual childlike tone. She stared into the water, not seeing a face back, then she touched it, making it ripple. "Is it holy water, do you think?" She asked, staring into Angelus' face.

Angelus stared back at her, and glanced at her hand that remained in the water, unharmed. It was true, she was insane…but this seemed like pretty basic stuff for a vampire. But how could he be mean to a face like that, staring back at him like a little girl, looking at her daddy.

"My guess is no, honey." Angelus replied.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE if it were, you would be screaming in agony, Pet!" Spike answered in his newly found cockney accent, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh…I was hoping it would burn me…but only for a little while. You boys could have licked my wounds clean." Dru said in a seductive voice, rubbing Spike's face with her gloved hand while she smiled at Angelus.

"Hmm…how appealing." Angelus said with a smirk, and Darla hushed him by snapping her fingers.

Darla was a traditional kind of girl. This was her favorite part of Christmas, besides killing all the carolers, singing about like fools. She liked to see them scream, she liked to see how high they're pitch could go before killing them.

"Shh! You should be looking at this glorious destruction we've created! And all two can do is correct Drusilla on her mistakes, yet again." Darla snarled in annoyance, as the boys looked back on the Christmas tree.

After moments of looking in awe of their creation, Angelus leaped up onto the railing use the fountain, balancing himself with his arms. Then he span on one foot delicately, then crouched forward, his face only inches from Drusilla's.

"I've got an idea!" He said, pointing his finger in the air. Drusilla grabbed his finger from the air and started nibbling on it, moaning softly.

Angelus' eyes turned to hers, a playful smile in his eyes.

"Now now, Dru. Save that for later." He whispered loudly enough for Spike to hear, smirking his way.

"Pet!" Spike complained, and Dru continued to stroke his face.

Angelus jumped down from the rail and sat down on it, pulling his leg up to rest his arm on.

Darla rolled her eyes. He had a plan, she knew it. As long as it didn't mess up her favorite traditions, she didn't mind.

"Listen, Spike-Boy. Lets make this a Christmas we'll never forget. Lets go Christmas shopping." He grinned at the ideas that ran through his mind. This could be good, they hadn't done this yet, though he didn't know why. It was brilliant.

"Bloody Christmas shopping!? That's you great plan? Trying on clothes? '_Excuse me, sir. Do you have this in red? My Sire wear's a size six, by the way!' _Nancy boy." Spike joked in a mocking tone.

"I'd much rather your sire wear nothing at all, especially when I'm trying her on later." Angelus said with confidence, undressing Dru with his eyes. Then turned back to Spike, with a smirk on his face. "Now who's the Nancy boy?"

"You touch her and I'll ring your bloody neck out-"

"That would be a lot of necks to ring out considering how many time's I've-"

"Enough!" Darla shouted, pulling Angelus' face to hers. Her nails were digging into his skin, and he inhaled with pleasure at the slight pain she caused him. It was true, that Dru was his play thing. But it was Darla who could make his heart bleed. No one could get his attention like she could, a simple soft smile, that was all she needed usually. He was caught in her trance, that bond between Sire and the Created. It was strong, no words could describe it. He could respect a woman that could cause him pain.

"Now. On with the plan?" Darla demanded, shoving his face away in disgust.

Angelus laughed, then got back to discussing his plan.

"Presents…is every human's desire for Christmas. We haven't done that before, and I'm growing bored. So, lets change things up for once. What do you say? Willy?" He said turning to Spike, "Get something that makes you think of me?"

"What I'd really like to give you is a nice kick in the-"

"Shh! Daddy's talking!" Dru said sternly.

"As I was saying, we each get each other a present, easy enough? Good. We'll split up. Spike take's Dru, and Dru, walk Spikey through it again? I knew this time of year has been hard for him ever since he had to kill Mommy Dearest for coming onto him." Angelus laughed. "Even I think that's sick."

Dru frowned and turned to Spike.

"He didn't mean it, Love. He didn't have his afternoon snack is all." She said softly to Spike, who had a hurt face. He loved his Mum, but that was an event he wanted to forget.

"Dru, you can't baby him forever. Got to get him off the nipple one of these days!" Angelus laughed his evil laugh, his beautiful teeth showing. His laughing turned hysterical as he witnessed Dru starting to message her breasts, humming a high tune with her face turned towards the sky.

"But he rather enjoys it." Dru said through Angelus' laughter, grabbing Spike's hand, kissing his knuckles.

Angelus finally stopped laughing, tears starting to form in his eyes. He hated tears, even if they were tears of joy. They were tears none the less, human.

Being annoyed and impatient, Darla scoffed, as she raised an eyebrow towards Angelus.

Feeling threatened by her evil glare, Angelus got back on track. It was just so hard to stay on track with Dru around. But time was ticking. Six hours till' sunrise. They didn't have a minute to lose.

"Spike, Dru, you take the main street. Darla and I will take the alley's. We'll meet back at our place at sunrise for the exchange. Understood?" He said, glancing at everyone. "Good."

As he and Darla started walking towards the alley, Dru began to wiggle her body as if she were a belly dancer, waving her arms in the air.

"Presents, presents, presents, presents, "She repeated in a childlike voice, dancing to the rhythm of her own voice, jerking her body this way and that way.

Spike shook his head, and grabbed Dru by the hand.

"Come now, Love. We don't want to wake up the sleeping." Spike sighed and pulled her away, as she still danced to her own beat, her eyes closed.

---

It was an hour before sunrise, and everyone had gotten each other their gifts. And they all headed back to their house, or the house that their leftovers had owned.

Angelus was the last to arrive, and had a bag over his shoulder like Santa, and on the other shoulder two bodies, one dead.

"I come bearing gifts!" Angelus grinned as the man begged for mercy.

"Please, please don't do this, I have money, I have-"

CRACK.

"Well, there goes the head." Spike observed, as it rolled his way.

Darla was setting up chairs around the fireplace, putting up the final touches. If they were going to open up presents they were going to do it in style.

"Oh goody, is it time?" Dru clapped her hands together.

"Yeah I think so, what do you think Darla?"

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to get." She said bluntly, unenthused.

"C'mon, Darla. No one likes a Scrooge." His voice sang in a positive tune, as he picked up the body of a young woman in a tight dress, with lots of cleavage, the girl was considered a whore, by the looks of it.

Angelus threw the dead body to Spike, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Don't worry, I already gave her a little test bite…too bad she's probably cold by now but hey- you take what you can get, right Spike ole' boy?" He joked as he sat in his chair, proud of his present.

Spike grabbed the girl by her hair, his face morphing at the smell of semi fresh blood. It would've been too good of Angelus to keep the body alive, but like he said, he'd take what he can get. And with that thought in his mind, he dug in.

"Oh thank you, Angelus. For this nice young whore you brought me." Angelus thanked himself, using Spike's English accent. "I go through all this trouble to pick you out something, and you don't even thank me! I feel so, unappreciated. You know, Spike. Without me, you wouldn't even be here."

"Actually, Angelus. Without the Master-"

"Ugh. Do we have to bring up that brute, and on Christmas none the less? You're going to ruin my appetite." Angelus said with disgust in his voice.

"Angelus!" Darla hissed, smacking his arm.

"Sorry, honey. But your taste buds were a little off on that one. The only thing I could ever see good in him was that he sired you…and even that gives me the chills to think he bit you… sick."

"I never met the Master." Drusilla said.

"Count your blessing's Dru. I will stake everyone one in this room, including myself, if I thought for a moment we'll someday look like that thing." Angelus joked, "I had to wash my eyes out for a month after seeing him-"

"Are we going to open the bloody presents, or talk about our feeling towards the master all night?" Spike said as he finished off the whore, throwing her on the ground and rested his feet on her, using her as a prop.

"Me next!" Dru insisted.

"Alright, Dru. This is from me." Angelus said, then pulled out from his bag a small porcelain doll, its hair in braids and covered in blood. Angelus had killed a homeless child while she slept with the doll in her arms. Of course he had to kill her parents first, but that was easy. When he killed the girl some of the blood got on the doll. The rest is obvious.

"Oh, Angel. Its breathtaking…" She muttered in awe as the licked the blood off the dolls glass cheek, then sucking the blood off her fingers.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"That's lovely, Angelus. Why don't you let me show you your gift first." Darla smiled that evil smile, and Angelus knew he was in for a treat.

Darla walked over to the closet, and dragged out a young girl, who looks about fourteen. Her face was stained from tears, and she screamed though the cloth that was stuck in her mouth. She looked like an average Italian girl, dark eyes, and thick long hair that hung to her waist.

"I know its not too original, but I thought what does Angelus love more than a young, ripe virgin?" Darla grinned as she pushed the girl towards Angelus.

Angelus observed the girl a little closer. She was wearing a ripped dress, and bruises were on her skin, probably from the struggle she gave Darla. He admired her for trying.

"You shouldn't have." He smirked, morphing his face into the monster he was. He could hear Dru clapping in the background, excited. And Spike muttered, 'Bollocks.' once again.

Angelus knelt down, smiled at the girl, showing all his fangs, making her scream again. He grabbed the top of her head and pulled it sideways so he had a clear path towards her delicious neck, veins were clear, and blood was pumping faster from the fear. He loved it, it was the best present ever. He inhaled deeply, and bit into her roughly, making her scream once again, this time it was echoing in his head.

---

"AGH!!" Angel screamed, bolting up suddenly from his bed. His chest was tight, like his unbeating heart was shaking. He rubbed his face, sighing. He hadn't thought about that Christmas for a long time, and wondered why he remembered it randomly through his dreams. Dru must be thinking about it…he thought to himself. What with the Sire's bond and all, and her being in town…and it being Christmas time. Dru was probably wishing for a family gathering like that one. If she wasn't so crazy and evil, he might have felt sorry for her.

Angel heard a mumble coming from his left, and he looked over to see Buffy was stirring from her sleep. She was beautiful when she slept, so peaceful. Very gently, Angel leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead.

He tried not wake her, but it was unavoidable. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep." Angel whispered to her, as she yawned and snuggled close to him.

"I've been thinking today, what do vampire's want for Christmas? I mean I don't think I can give you mittens, that would be kind of pointless…" She mumbled, she was still half asleep. She must have had a dream about Christmas as well, only hers probably didn't end up like a nightmare like Angel's. He hated it when he had memories from when he was soulless.

"You don't need to get me anything, Buffy." He said as he was pulling on his coat. It was almost sunrise, and Angel didn't think Joyce was so keen on the idea of the older strange "collage student" sleeping in her daughters bed, even if they weren't doing anything.

"Don't goo..I need to know what you want for Christmas…do vampires eat candy-canes? Noo..probably not."

_We sucked on fingers…does that count?_ Angel thought to himself, disgusted.

"Buffy, I should go-"

"How did you used to celebrate Christmas?" Buffy pouted, eyes half open, drool on her chin. She was the cutest thing.

"Well…."


End file.
